School Play
by PokeLucario
Summary: This is when they go back to their high school days and when they had drama classes. They do plays and 3 minute movies! Humor, Humor and more humor! This is for my halloween special! R&R please!


School Play

**Something I was bored out of my mind to do. I hope it's funny!**

Let's go back to when the racers were in High School shall we? Well, it's drama class and they all had to create their own 3 minute movie! Since each group had 5 people and Vert wasn't in their school at that time, The maniacs were in one group and the Teku, plus some guy, were in another group. Let's start with the Teku, shall we? Nolo was the Paranoid guy, Kurt was the kid who thought he was Brad Pit, Karma was the cool calm one who was helping Nolo, Shirako is the evil alien villain and Alex the evil minion.

"But...But...But What if aliens come out of number...number 2!!" Nolo exclaimed as he tried to answer his math question which was 2+1.

"Come on. There is no such thing as aliens who are going to take over the world...Come on. Do your work." Karma reassured.

**Somewhere**

"MUAHAHAHAHAHA! My plan to take over that school is almost complete!" Shirako exclaimed evilly. His minion was sipping coffee next to him.

"Minion!" He shouted

"I have a name you know!" Alex complained.

"I know!...MINION! Fetch me my ray gun!" Shirako Commanded.

"Fine." Alex said, running off to get the ray gun. When he got back and passed it to him, Shirako just looked at the 'ray gun'

"Minion. This is the carrot I ate for dinner, YESTERDAY!" Shirako shouted.

"Ehehehe. I know..." Alex answered idiotically.

**In school**

"2+1 is...2+1 IS!! 17 no...no...12! no...23! no...2+1 is..." Nolo kept shouting, he counted his fingers an then, "2+1 is 3!"

"Yes, you got it." Karma said.

"YES! I got it!" Nolo shouted, running out of the classroom and bumped into Kurt, "KURT! KURT! I know what 2+1 is! It's 3!! 3!!"

"Ge'off me! I don't care!" Kurt exclaimed, the suddenly got into a sissy fight and the aliens came in.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Alex laughed maniacally.

"Don't do that...That's my thing..." Shirako stated

"Fine. Be that way." Alex said.

"Go, and find the students!" Shirako cmmanded. Alex took out his guns and was walking backwards cautiously.

Karma got in the middle of Kurt and Nolo's fight and Nolo started walking backwards until Nolo and Alex hit each other. They both turned around and screamed at the top of their lungs. Kurt was hiding behind a chair and Karma was hiding behind something. Alex slapped Nolo across the cheek.

"How dare you slap a man!" Nolo exclaimed.

"So. I don't care." Alex sneered. Nolo slapped her back.

"How dare you hit a lady!" She exclaimed.

"Like I care." Nolo said, slapping her again. She fell and hit the floor.

"Minion, my gun." Shirako said.

Alex got up smiling and passed it to him saying, "Here." and he fell to the floor again. Nolo just pushed her forehead with his finger a little bit and he fell to the ground.

"I saved the day!" Nolo exclaimed.

"No, I did!" Kurt said, getting up from under the chair. The got into a sissy fight and Karma came in between again.

"Who will win? Nolo or Kurt. Tune in next time to find out." Karma said.

End of Teku's play. Now it's time for the maniacs. Pork Chop was the guy at the counter, Wylde was the kid, Taro was the dad, Tork was his brother and Monkey was the malevolent ghost.

"Hello, how may I help you." Pork Chop asked.

"We booked the presidential suite." Taro said. Still emotionless as ever.

"Sorry, but it's completely full." Pork Chop said.

"We paid for it via credit card already!" Tork exclaimed.

"Let me get back to you on that." Pork Chop said. He was making calls and stuff. Monkey was throwing rubbish around and Wylde was following him.

"Markie. Get back here." Taro commanded. He did so. Pork Chop took out some room keys and passed it to them.

"Sorry for the inconvenienced caused." Pork Chop said. Who knew he knew such a long word! Must have taken him a long time to figure that out. Oo. They went to their room and Tork was watching TV.

"Come on Markie. We're going to bed. Come brush your teeth." Taro said. For an emotionless brick, he sure knows how to act like a dad. Markie brushed his teeth and went to watch TV with Tork. Monkey was pulling Taro's hair so Taro assumed it was Wylde.

"Markie, stop doing that." Taro said, turning around to see that Markie was sitting down playing with a ball.

"If it's not Markie, Tork, stop it." Taro commanded.

"Woah, man. I'm watching TV. Try not to mess with the groove." Tork said.

"Markie, who's doing it?" Taro asked.

"My friend." He answered.

"Who's your friend?" Taro asked.

"Dennis." He answered again.

"Who's Dennis." Taro kept questioning.

"My friend." He answered. Taro gave up. What more do you expect from a 5 year old.

"If it's not Markie, or Tork...It must be the manager. Of course." He reassured himself. He turned to the door and the manager walked in. Taro's jaw dropped. Suddenly, Monkey killed Taro, Wylde and Tork.

"Oh...Did I forget to mention this place is haunted?" Pork Chop asked as he left the room.

**I seriously did this in Drama class! BTW, no one got hurt in the making of this fanfic! BTW, The evil minion was acted by me. I act good huh? They all were acting so they didn't really die. Review please!**


End file.
